1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to narrow-fabric weaving looms, and more particularly to a harness for such looms.
2. Prior Art
Known harnesses for narrow-fabric weaving looms generally include a heddle frame with two pairs of heddle-supporting bars on which a plurality of heddles are mounted. Each of the heddle-supporting bars is supported as a cantilever only at one end by the heddle frame. A common problem encountered with the known harnesses is that the free ends of the heddle-supporting bars are liable to vibrate severely as the heddle frame is reciprocated vertically during weaving, thus often causing these bars as well as the heddles existing thereon to become broken or otherwise deformed.